Giving Another Chance at Life
by DoItLikeMe
Summary: Harry thought that after defeating Voldemort and saving the wizarding world things would get a little bit more easier. Like not having to deal with Voldemort again. To bad Harry' s life isn't all that simple because he's not quite done with dealing with Voldemort. Well not child Voldemort anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi DoItLikeMe here. This is my first fanfic under this name. So with this story I plan to finish this one because I really like the plot I'm using and have had ideas for this particular story for going on two years so I decided to see about trying it. Well I hope you like it and enjoy it.**

**xxxxx**

Moonlight illuminated through the windows of the dungeons and shined onto a brunette walking. This brunette was none other than Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. Why he was walking aimlessly down the dungeons would be a question most people would ask. Why a boy who had just defeated a ruthless dark wizard be walking through the dungeons alone at night? Especially two days after the defeat of Voldemort. Wouldn't he want to relax and spend time with his friends, the closest thing he had to a family, peacefully and knowing that a dark wizard wasn't after him? Well yes Harry would have liked that but only if he didn't feel claustrophobic by demands from his friends and everyone else.

Ever since he defeated Voldermort, he felt like almost everyone wanted something from him. It hadn't even been an hour after he defeated Voldemort before reporters started showing up and begging for interviews. The other day and Hermione had come up to him talking about seeing a psychologist. They had even gotten Ron on their side about him seeing a psychologist. They had sent him to Harry when Harry had told Hermione and that he didn't want to see one. Oh and the worst had to be later on when Harry was trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and had bumped into Ginny. Apparently Ginny thought that it would be good idea to talk about their relationship and starting it again. Harry didn't know what had happened but he just snapped. He remembered telling Ginny some things in a harsh voice on why couldn't they be happy with anything he did for them and why people wanted things from him and everything. Harry didn't intend to snap at Ginny. Really he would have snapped at anyone who had asked him any question at that moment. Ginny just happened to be the one to do it.

That plus all the other demands was why Harry was walking around the dungeons. After the outburst at Ginny, Harry had gotten his broom and went flying for a while. He then decided to walk the dungeons. Harry didn't feel like being around the people in the castle so he decided to go to the last place they'd look for him. The dungeons. Harry was also pretty sure he was going to get an earful from Hermione who had probably already known about his outburst from Ginny. Thank Merlin for his invisibility cloak.

Harry continued walking aimlessly through the dungeons when he heard something. Harry stopped and listened closer. From what he was hearing it sounded like crying. A child's cry. Harry followed the sounds of the cry until it stopped to a door. He noticed it was the door that led to the classroom that the Aurors had put Voldemort's body in. So much was happening they hadn't gotten a chance to remove the body from the castle so they put it in a discarded classroom in the dungeons.

Harry braced himself and slipped his wand out his back pocket. He readied his wand and opened the door slightly. The boy who lived was preparing himself for a loose death eater or something of that type. However he almost dropped his wand at what he saw instead.

Inside was a person who had its back turned. From the looks of the figure, it looked like a woman who had red hair. But the weirdest thing was she was bouncing up and down with a crying child in her arms making shushing sounds. The child quieted down and laid his head on the woman's shoulder. This allowed Harry to see the child's face. It had black hair with dark brown eyes. The weird thing was red was tinted around its eyes. The boy's face reminded him of someone but he couldn't place who.

By chance the child looked up probably feeling something staring at it and looked directly at Harry. Emerald eyes met brown ones. A shiver went through Harry as their eyes connected. It felt like he had stared in those eyes before.

"What are you looking at," mumbled the figure to the child. The figure turned around.

Harry had been right in thinking it was a woman. The woman had dark brown skin with loose dark red loose hair falling around her face. She also had blue eyes. Now some would think this would contrast on a person's face but it actually looked nice. The woman herself was quite beautiful. She also wore these silver sheer robes.

"Well you're finally here. Thank God. I haven't dealt with children in a long time," started the woman. "Do you know it's been years since I've even dealt with children?"

Harry blinked at the woman. The woman was acting like it was every day thing to find someone in a classroom with a child in your arms. He finally found his voice and started to speak.

"Who are?" Harry asked his wand still in his hand pointed in the woman's direction. Even though he didn't feel any bad vibes from her, he still didn't know who she was and he hadn't seen her around the castle.

"I'm Pythia," started the woman.

"Pythia," Harry said. He'd heard that name from somewhere.

"Yeah I know. Stupid name," said Pythia rolling her eyes. "I swear I'm going to change it one day. Well anyway let's get down to business,"

"What business?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well you see I'm a seer," Pythia said. "And I'm here to give you your prophecy,"

"Seer," started Harry. "How do I even know you're seer and if you are? I'm done listening to prophecy. I'd rather find out my own future when it actually happens," He finished firmly.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm here to deliver it and that's that," said Pythia calmly.

"Look I don't know who are or where you came from," started Harry. "But you can go back wherever you came from," Harry knew he sounded harsh but he just defeated a dark lord. He wasn't going to get himself caught up into something that he didn't have to get in. When Pythia didn't move, Harry stepped back towards the door backwards. "I'll yell for aurors if you don't leave now,"

"No," said Pythia shifting the child on her hip who was looking fixedly at Harry with his thumb in his mouth. Pythia didn't even look phased at Harry's harsh tone or threat. "This prophecy doesn't just pertain to you but with this child in my hands. If you leave and get aurors, I'll have to explain and they will take this child and possibly kill it,"

"Why? What's so special about him?" asked Harry. The boy looked like a regular kid to him.

"You should know Harry," said Pythia. "This is someone you have encountered numerous times before,"

Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I've never met this kid,"

"Yes you have," Pythia said and continued when Harry was about to open his mouth and deny knowing the kid. "Maybe never in this child form but you have in his adult form,"

"What?"

"Harry this child I'm holding is none other than Voldemort," Pythia said looking at the little boy on her hip.

This time Harry' s wand did fall out of his hand.

**xxxxx**

**Author' s Note: So what do you think. Yes I've used the voldemort turns into a child plot. It's always intrigued me but not a lot of people were able to pull it off so Im really hoping I will. Oh and big shout out to the author Ceara Ivory who wrote Hush Little Baby. She was the one who got me intrigued in this type of plot. Her story was awesome so check that one out to. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please review so I can know what you guys thought about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author' s Note: Okay I'm back with the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who read it. Shoutout to Lourdes08 for being my first reviewer. Also please review and give me your thoughts on the stories. Pretty please review. They give me motivation to update. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It's going into Pythia convincing Harry that's she's telling the truth and all that. Also Harry might be a bit occ in this chapter. Just a little. Depends on what you think. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxx**

Harry looked at the woman in shock. Did this woman just say that the harmless looking kid in her arms was suppose to be Voldemort.

"What?" was all Harry was able to get out when he found his voice.

"I know it might take a little time to reel your head around but I'm telling the truth," said Pythia.

"No. You're lying," said Harry adamantly. "I killed Voldemort. I saw him die. That child can't be him. It's impossible,"

"No it's not," said Pythia. "And if I stand correctly you didn't believe in magic when you first heard about it,"

"That' s a completely different," Harry defended but half heartedly considering she was right on that point. "I've never read or heard anything about someone dying and being reborn,"

"Well no there aren't but there are ways," said Pythia. "Ways that I am not allowed to reveal," she added when Harry raised his eyebrow. "Let's just say they are higher beings out there who have magic that's extremely powerful. Beings like Death in the Deathly Hallows tale,"

Harry bit his lip and stood in thought. This woman wasn't kidding or joking around. He remembered Hermione telling him and Ron something about that. Hermione was talking about higher beings who had magic and something along those lines. Of course himself and Ron weren't really listening and doing their own thing.

"Okay so let's say I believe you," started Harry. Pythia nodded and had a small smile on her face. "And there are these higher magical beings. Why would they want to bring back a dark lord who have made peoples' lives horrible,"

"Because they wanted to give Voldemort a second chance at life," Pythia said.

"A second chance," said Harry. Anger starting to come into his voice. "They wanted to give a mass murder who killed my parents a second chance,"

"Hey lower your voice. You're scaring him," chided Pythia when the child whimpered and hid his face in her neck as Harry' s voice rose.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He did however find it rather amusing that this kid who was supposedly suppose to be Voldemort was whimpering. However he shook that thought away. He wasn't suppose to find this situation amusing.

"So would you like to tell me why these higher beings or whatever they are want to give a killerr a second chance?"

"Because he deserved it," said Pythia. Harry snorted.

"He deserved a second chance," Harry said with a butter laugh

"Yes," said Pythia ignoring Harry's laugh. "It wasn't all Tom Riddles fault that he turned out to be who he was. Yes he did awful things on his own accord but he thought what he was doing was right. He wanted to cleanse the magical world of muggle blood which he thought was filth. And this idea had all came from his hatred towards muggles who had done him wrong,"

"That still doesn't give him an excuse. I lived with muggles who practically hated me," Harry pointed out.

"Yes you did but did your caretakers abuse you both mentally and physically," said Pythia. "Yes your guardians probably abused you verbally but did they abuse you verbally and physically,"

Harry didn't answer.

"You don't know what Tom Riddle went through at that orphanage," Pythia said her eyes sad. Her hold on the supposed young Voldemort tightening. "From being beaten daily by fellow children and his caretaker when he was younger to the things they did to him just because he was different. That doesn't excuse him for all that he did but I can understand why he became the person he was ,"

The room filled with silence. Pythia looking at Harry and Harry thinking over what she said.

Harry knew from what Dumbeldore had shown him in the pensive in his 6th year that Voldemort didn't have the most happiest childhood. But it kind of hit him in the face that Voldemort' s childhood was worse then he was. At least when he came to the Wizarding World, Harry had made friends and a make shift family but Voldemort had become so distrustful of people in the muggle world that even when he came to the Wizarding World he didn't even trust people who were like him.

"Okay so let's say you have a point and maybe Voldmort did deserve another chance at life and maybe you're telling the truth that that kid in your arm is really him," Harry started. He couldn't deny how much the child looked like a toddler version of 16 year Tom Riddle "Maybe," he added again when Pythia smiled at him. Still didn't mean he wanted to completely agree with it. Even though a part of him felt that Pythia was telling the truth "How does this deal with me,"

"Because you are to be his new care taker," said Pythia. Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait you mean you want me to take care of a kid. A kid who happened to be the man who killed my parents," Harry said looking at Pythia with disbelief.

"I know that this must be hard on you-" started Pythia.

"Hard?" said Harry giving a laugh like an insane person would. "This isn't hard. Hard was searching for horcruxes for almost a damn year. That's hard. Trying to defeat Voldemort was hard but this. This is utterly insane. And the crazy part is I think I'm starting to believe you and I still haven't gotten any substantial proof that you are telling the truth about everything,"

"Fine I'll give you give proof," said Pythia. "You can go to any history book on magic throughout the ages and they'll talk about the Higher Beings. Secondly since their higher beings they have an almost advanced like magic then what we have so bringing back a person is possible,"

Harry stopped her there.

"Then why don't they bring people back who didn't deserve to die," Harry bit out. All the people who had died started to come back to him. His parents,Sirius, Remix, and everyone else. Didn't they deserve a second chance.

"In a way yes but the thing is. The Higher Beings only grant life back to people who have been prophesied to come back. Some take it while others refuse and go on to their afterlife," Pythia said. "Also it takes quite a lot of magic away from the Higher Beings when they do bring people back,"

"So what Voldemort had been prophesied to come back?" Harry asked. "Then why didn't I hear about this prophecy from Dumbeldore," 'Something else he didn't tell me,' added Harry in his thoughts bitterly.

"Because he didn't know about the prophecy. No one did. Not even the ministry. There are some prophecies that are kept among the group of seers that are under the Higher Beings," said Pythia.

"You're one of these seers I'm guessing,"

"Yes," Pythia answered. "I come from a family of seers. In fact I have the prophecy about Voldemort with me. Hold him for me,"

"Wait-" started Harry but Pythia came over to him and gave the child to him. The child seemed reluctant to go to Harry but went after coaxing from Pythia.

"He's not going to bite you," Pythia said as Harry held the child awkwardly. She then went and slipped her hand in the pocket of her robes. "Might take a minute,"

'Must have used that extension charm like Hermione did on her bag,' thought Harry as Pythia rummaged through her pocket.

As Harry held the child, the child pulled his face back and looked at Harry their eyes locking together. Green eye met brown ones. As their eyes met, something went through Harry. He didn't know what but it almost felt like a mixture of happiness and warmth. Almost. They just stood staring at each other in this transfixed way. Then the small boy spoke.

"Like you," said the young boy which made Harry's eyes widen. The child then laid his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Aww that's sweet," said Pythia with a smile still rummaging through her pocket. "He likes you,"

Harry didn't reply and felt the boy's soft breaths on his neck. He hesitantly put his arm around the boy' s back so he wouldn't fall. This was to weird. He was holding the child form of a person who wanted him dead.

"I've got it," said Pythia happily bringing a small round blue glass ball out with blue smoke in it. "Well here it is. If this isn't enough proof I don't know what is,"

Pythia got the now sleeping child out of Harry's arm. When Harry gave the child back,the warmth and happiness he felt moments ago vanished. The child also started whimpering when he got back in Pythia' s arm. He however settled down when Pythia patted his back.

"Well look at it. The owner has to both touch and look at it for this was one to activate," Pythia said.

"Owner?" Harry asked questionably.

"Well you are apart of this prophecy with Tom to," said Pythia. Harry raised his eyebrow but did as she told him and looked at the glass ball in his hand.

The glass ball started to get smokier and then a voice started to speak. It sounded like a girl's. A little girl for that matter.

_"WHEN THE DARK LORD IS FINALLY DEFEATED BY THE ONE WHO HE WANTED DEAD THE MOST_, _HE WILL BE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE BY THE HIGHER BEINGS AT LIFE._

_WHEN THIS HAPPENS HE WILL BE PUT IN THE CARE OF THE ONE WHO HAD DEAFEATED NOT ONCE BUT TWICE. THE TWO WILL BOTH BE ABLE TO LIVE WHILE THE OTHER IS STILL ALIVE ONLY IF THE ONCE DARK LORD DOESN'T BECOME A DARK LORD AGAIN." finished the voice of the girl._

Harry just stood and started at the glass ball in shock. This was real. All of what Pythia said was true. Voldemort had gotten a second chance at life and Harry was suppose to be involved in this second chance of life. Voldemort would always be in his life.

"So do you believe me now," asked Pythia snapping him out of his had this smug look on her face that clearly said 'try to prove this wrong," Harry never wanted to curse someone so bad in his life before. Well excluding Draco Malfoy. Harry opened his mouth to speak but the door to the room burst opened. Harry turned around.

In came Kingsley, Professor McGonallgall, Hermione, Ron, and a few aurors Harry had seen around the castle.

"Mr. Potter what on earth are you doing down here," said Professor McGonallgall.

"Uggh well," was all Harry was able to get out. So much had happened he didn't know where to begin. Thankfully for him Pythia came to his rescue.

"It's because of me," said Pythia stepping forward. McGonallgall looked as did the rest to Pythia. All of their eyes widening and mouths dropping when they saw her.

"Those robes," spoke Hermione in a disbeliveing voice. "Aren't those robes a sign-"

"Of being one of the seers of the higher beings," said Kingsley his voice tight.

**xxxxx**

**Okay so there is the second chapter. Hope you liked it and I know this chapter might seem a bit rushed with Pythia explaining everything and Harry sort of believing her a bit easily but I really needed to get thorough this so we can get into the real meat and plot of the story. Oh and may you guys pretty please review. Tell me your thoughts. Well until next time. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DoItLikeMe here! Yeah I'm not dead! Lol. Just been awhile since I updated and I apologize. This chapter is one I just skins of struggled with so please forgive me. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all give me my extra motivation! Anyway what hold you hold up any longer. Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxx**

"I don't need-" Madame Pomfrey cut Harry off by shoving a spoon of medicine in his mouth.

Harry had been taken to the Hospital immediately after Kingsley and everyone else found him. For what reason he didn't know? Nothing was wrong with him which he tried to say but he was ignored and taken to the Hospital Wing.

"You don't know what you need," Madame Pomfrey said back as she took the spoon out his mouth and looked at the small table next to the bed Harry was in which had various types of medicine.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Harry. In the midst of trying to tell Madame Pomfrey that he was perfectly fine, he didn't notice that Kingsley, McGonnallgal, Pythia, and the aurors with them were gone. Ron and Hermione were the only ones that remained.

"That's none of your concern at this moment," said Madame Pomfrey whisking her wand over him. "Hmm nothing seems wrong," she muttered after she finished. Harry bit back a very snappish I told you so. Madame Pomfrey then turned around to Hermione and Ron.

"Please watch Mr. Potter and make sure he doesn't leave until Kingsley returns Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger," said Madame Pomfrey before leaving and going through a door next to her office. Once the door was closed, Hermione and Ron went over to their bedridden friend.

"You okay mate?" asked Ron.

"Fine physically but not so much mentally," Harry said. At the rise of his two friends' eyebrows, he explained what happened with him and his conversation with Pythia.

Once he finished,the Hospital Wing was dead silent for a few moments until Hermione broke the silence.

"So the higher beings are real," she said contemplatively. "I've read about them but there's been so much controversy over them that it was never really answered if they were real or not,"

"Yeah. I wasn't really taught about them because our family wasn't really into the whole thing but i heard some things about them," added Ron.

"Wait," stopped Harry. "Can someone please tell me what these higher beings really are? Pythia told me they have very powerful magic and they have a group of seers that work for them. What else is there about them?"

"Well you know how in the muggle world we have Greek mythology, Egyptian mythology, and other mythology," Hermione started. Harry nodded. "Well it's greatly believed that these Gods that are talked about in mythology were powerful wizards who muggles met and began to praise and in some cases feared. Resulting in them being called Gods by muggles,"

"Okay believable but what does this have to do with the Higher Beings?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting to that. Patience is a virtue Harry," saaid Hermione her eyes narrowing. Harry rolled his eye. "Now these powerful wizards were called the Higher Beings. The Higher Beings were said to have had complete control over the wizarding world thousands and thousands of years ago. They made the laws and what they said went. The Higher Beings were a group of seven. They were all powerful witches and wizards. Powerful than any other around. They were really considered Gods like people in the muggle world believe in God,"

Harry nodded.

"Now like in the muggle world where it's believed that God had prophets and messengers, the group of seers where, well are I guess, are like that to the higher beings," said Hermione. "The Higher Beings group of seers actually passed on what the Higher Beings wanted to the wizarding world. The Higher Beings were rarely seen. Howver because of some dissatisfaction among the wizarding world regarding the Higher Beings, a rebellion began and the Higher Beings left. When the Higher Beings left and their group of seers went into hiding, they and their laws were dismissed. That's when an actual government began to form in the Wizarding World. Some scholars of the wizarding world believe that the Higher Beings then went among muggles and the Gods that are in mythology were actually Higher Beings. Not all of them but some of them were,"

"So do people still worship them?" asked Harry.

"Well some do while others don't. Majority of wizards and witches don't but some still do," said Hermione.

"Yeah. The last they were ever written or heard about was in the Deathly Hallows dealing with Death and that's considered a scary tale for kids," said Ron. "And the Seers of the Higher Beings haven't been heard from for centuries. Back to when the founders of Hogwarts were around,"

"But because of them not being around alot and only few encounters of them being written about, people just decided that there was no such things as Higher Beings and they were just wizards and witches who loved attention and tricked muggles into giving them their valuables," Hermione said. "It's treated like a fairy tale or story really,"

"So not a lot was written about the Higher Beings huh," muttered Harry. He then asked.

"What about their group of seers,"

"Well they written more about than the Higher Beings were," Hermione said. "They always were written more about when they came and delivered a prophecy to a certain people. Only few accounts though. It's said that Merlin had met one during his time and he was delivered one. Which makes me wonder..." Hermione trailed off and looked directly at Harry. "Did Pythia say anything else to you when you met her and why was that child with her?"

Harry winced slightly. He had sort of didn't mention the part of his and Pythia's conversation about the prophecy or how the child with Pythia was actually Voldemort.

Hermione's eyebrow rose and her lips pursed

"What aren't you telling us?" Hermione asked.

"Well...," Harry started after a moment of silence. He then began telling them about the prophecy and how the child was actually Lord Voldemort. After he finished, the golden trio sat in silence. Hermione and Ron both looking at Harry with owlish expressions. Ron was the first to recover.

"You're kidding right?" asked Ron.

"I wish I was," Harry replied.

"That child can't be Voldemort," said Hermione looking at the door where the child was. "It's just a..." Hermione trailed off not able to finish.

"A kid," Harry finished also looking at the door that the kid Voldemort was in. "Yeah I know hard to believe but it's him. He looks just like Voldemort when he was younger. Just has babyish looks,"

"And wait. This Pythia expects you to raise a dark lord that has tried to kill you. Us," Ron said motioning towards Harry, himself, and Hermione. "Is she crazy,"

"Not really," said a voice from out of nowhere. They looked to see Pythia standing near the doors of Madame Pomfrey's office and walked towards them.

Ron and Hermione both gave wary looks at Harry. Harry ignored them however and looked at Pythia as she stood infront of the

"I thought you were with Kingsley?" asked Harry.

"I was but my time here is almost up so I left" said Pythia.

"I didn't think that Kindsley would like that," said Harry. He really couldn't imagine Kingsley and a group of Aorous lousy letting some one who claimed to be a seer for the Higher Beings go.

"No he wouldn't," said Pythia with a shrug. "That's why I apparated,"

"You can't apparate Hogwarts," Hermione voiced.

"The protections aren't back up around Hogwarts which people seem to forget. Might want to tell who's ever in charge of security around this place," Pythia said quickly and glancing at Hermione. She then looked back at Harry with a serious expression. "Now Harry I need you to make a decision about Tom,"

Before Harry could answer, Ron cut in.

"You're serious?" asked Ron. Disbelief written across his face and only growing as Pythia just looked at him with a blank look.

"You must be mad," Ron said. "You can't expect Harry to take care of a murderer. A murderer who murdered his parents,"

"No I'm not mad and Tom isn't a murderer," Pythia said firmly and her eyes starting to narrow. "Voldemort was but Tom isn't,"

Ron lookex at her with bewilderment.

"Tom and Voldemort are the same bloody person," said Ron heatedly. His eye's also narrowing. "No matter if they are in a kid's body or an adults. Still doesn't change the fact that that kid is Voldemort," Ron said. "And is responsible for Harry's parents death, trying to kill us, and the reason my brother is dead," His voice broke as he finished.

"Ron," said Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder but Ron just shrugged it off and continued.

"So I think I'm right into saying that you are mad if you thought Harry would take care of someone who has killed his family and friends," Ron finished.

Pythia just looked at him with and owlish expression. Harry noticed that she had tensed slightly when Ron was speaking.

"I don't have time for this," said Pythis turning away from Ron and back to Harry. "Harry I know that it's asking a lot to take Tom in but if he doesn't stay with you the past will eventually become the future,"

Harry's face twisted into confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry sharply.

"Meaning that if you let Tom get taken away to-" Pythia stopped in mid sentence her eyes glazing over. Just as quick as it happened, it left and she looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I have to go," said Pythia quickly. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Pythia looked at him a pleading look as she leaned forward toward lowering hrr voice so only Harry could hear. "Harry i know this is asking a lot but please. Consider taking him in. If not the future will truly become the past,"

"Pythia," started Harry. She had same that same line about the past and future twice. What did she mean? What did this hole situation mean. But before he could ask her these questions, Pythia stood straight and with a blink of an eye was gone.

As soon as Pythia left, Kingsley and the aurors had come into the Hospital Wing looking for Pythia. Once they found out Pythia was gone, the aurors dispatched going to try to find Pythia. It was pretty stupid to Harry considering that the barriers around Hogwarts weren't even back up. Pythia could be anywhere right now. However, Harry really couldn't focus on that bit of stupidty because he wanted questions answered.

Kingsley however avoided all his questions and told Harry that they would talk tomorrow morning. He then left with Hermione and Ron in tow who were asked to leave by Madame Pomfrey who wanted to Harry to rest.

So this now left Harry sitting up in his bed thinking about what Pythia said. That line where Pythia said that the future would be like the past was confusing him. What ft he heck did she mean by that.

How would Harry not taking in baby Voldemort cause the future to be the past? He pondered on it for awhile but couldn't think of anything. He decided to put a halt to trying to figure out. Hopefully Pythia would make an appearance tomorrow and explain some more.

Harry started to lay down and go to sleep before faint whimpers started. He sat up but didn't hear anything anymore.

"Must be my imagination," muttered Harry. He started to lay down again when the whimpers started again but louder. This time Harry got out of the bed and listened to see where they were coming from. They seemed to be coming from where Madame Pomfrey had been going in earlier next to her office. He began walking to the door and opened it to poke his head in.

Inside was what looked like a nursery. It was much more livelier and warmer than the hospital wing itself. It had warm blue walls and several cribs were up against different walls. In the middle of the room was toys that laid on what looked like a very soft rug. The room was dim but Harry saw where the little whimpers were coming from.

Little baby Voldemort was standing up against the railing of the cribs holding tightly on them while crying. Harry was about to leave and get Madame Pomfrey but remembered that Madame Pomfrey had left to go see Professor Sprout. Harry was about to quietly leave thinking that the baby would eventually cry itself to sleep. Well that's what he heard Hermione say one time when she was telling Ron and himself about her babysitting jobs. Unfortunately for him little baby Voldemort seemed to have caught sight of him because the crying stopped.

"Harry," the toddler said putting his arms up towards him. "Up!"

Harry just blinked and stared at the toddler not quite believing that the baby had remembered him from earlier. He didn't even know the kid knew his name. His astonishment was interrupted by a frustrated sound coming from little baby Voldemort.

"Up Harry! Up!" said the toddler again but with more force and loudness. The toddler made motion signs with his hands stretching them out further towards him.

"Still as commanding even as a baby I see," Harry muttered stepping into the room but stopping. He was hesitant. Was he really about to pick up someone that had killed his parents and caused so many more deaths. He still held hate for the man who killed his parents but then again this was just a toddler who hadn't technically done anything wrong. Well anything wrong yet. Besides Harry had to admit that little baby Voldemort was rather cute especially at this little display with his lips in a pout and his eyes growing big at Harry as he made the motions.

Oh what the heck! Holding his enemy that really wasn't technically his enemy but use to be his enemy couldn't be that bad. What's the worse he could do. Pull on his hair. Not liked he even liked the baby. He was just holding it so it would stop crying.

Harry walked up to the crib little baby Voldemort was in and picked him up. The toddler latched on to him as soon as he got in his arms cuddling him. Little baby Voldemort pulled back to look at Harry. His small and slight chubby hands curling in his shirt. Green eyes met brown ones and that same warm feeling washed through him again like when he held Tom beforeHide didn't know what it meant and quickly pushed it away.

"Umm so are you feeling better," Harry asked awkwardly to the toddler. He didnt know how much the toddler would comprehend but it seemed smart for its age.

Little baby Voldemort just blinked at him and stared owlishly at him.

"Okay than," muttered Harry. "Man of few words I see. Totally unlike your older self who loved to-OW!" Tom had grabbed at the back of Harry's head and yanked.

"Cup! I want cup," the toddler said with another firm yank to Harry's hair.

"Stop," Harry said while pulling Tom's hand out his hair. "Forget what I said about not like your older self. It's still your way or the highway for you isn't it," Htrey rubbed the back of his head while shooting a glare at Tom.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do because Tom's lip began to tremble slightly and his eyes began to water. Harry's glare instantly fell and filled with panic.

"Okay ssh. Please don't start crying," said Harry desperately. Whimpers started from Tom. Harry didn't know what to do. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on the toys. He sat little baby Voldemort back in the crib which made his whimpers turn into cries.

Harry quickly picked up the stuff dragon that sat in the pile of toys and tried to give it to Tom. Tom took but threw it across the room.

"No toy!" cried out Tom as he threw the dragon.

"Hmmm you'd make a fair beater with that arm," muttered Harry. Tom's louder criea of no brought Harry back to the pressing matters at hand.

Harry looked around some more around the room trying to see what could shut up a kid. His eyes landed on a sippy cup that was filled with what looked like juice on the table. He remembered Tom saying cup before he started crying.

"Hey you want this?" asked Harry holding the cup in Tom's view. Tom's cries instantly stopped and shouted.

"Yes! Cup Harry. Cup,"

Harry walked back over to him and handed it to Tom who took it, fell on his behind, and began drinking it.

"You're welcome," Harry said leaning against the crib as Tom's attention on him left and on to drinking his juice. Tom glanced at him but went back to drinking.

"Ungrateful little bugger aren't you," said Harry but a with a small smile on his lips. "I think I prefer dealing with your older self in a duel than dealing with your tantrums,"

Tom just glanced at him again and continued drinking only stopping when he needed to breath. Silence filled the room except for Tom's drinking noises. Tom finally finished ,dropped his cup onto his bed, and reached for Haryy.

"No. It's late. You need to sleep and so do I," Harry said to the toddler. Again apparently Harry said the wrong thing.

"No sleep. I don' wan sleep," Tom in a what could be considered a firm baby voice picking up his cup and throwing it at Harry's head.

"Ouch," Harry cried out rubbing his nose. This kid has some anger issues and Harry wasn't planning on dealing with them. He looked at Tom who was giggling at Harry's reaction when he got hot by the cup. "You don't want to sleep. Fine but I am,"

Harry turned around and began to leave. Just as he opened the door, Tom shouted.

"No weave Tom. I sowwy. I sleep,"

Harry stopped surprised. Wow Voldemort could say sorry. Well toddler Voldemort but still hearing the word sorry from any form of Voldemort was foreign.

He turned around to see Tom looking at him with a pout and big eyes. That look alone pulled strings in his heart. He couldnt't leave him.

Gosh little toddler Voldemort was just as convincing and good at playing people as he was when he was older.

"That pout isn't going to always work," said Harry walking over to Tom and picking him up. Tom snuggled into his arms laying his head against Harry's shoulder and sucked his thumb.

After not seeing anywhere to sit, Harry pushed the pile of plush toys against the wall and leant against them positioning the toddler against his chest.

Harry remembered seeing Mrs. Wesley put one of the Order members' baby to sleep the summer of 5th year so that's what he did with Tom. He began patting his upper back softly and rocking him softly.

The toddler's breathing started to even out and the sucks of his thumb started to lessen as it drifted to sleep. Harry noticed his own eyes starting to droop but ignored it and continuing to pat Tom's back.

After awhile both adult and toddler had fallen into sleep.

**xxxxx**

**Okay so hope you enjoyed that chapter. Hope you guys understood where I was going with the Higher Beings. More will be explained about them throughout the story. Anyway hope Harry wasn't to occ. I didn't think so much. And isn't little baby Voldembut cute but a brat to! I'm having fun writing him. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review! Bye!**


End file.
